My Knight in Shining Armor
by Large H
Summary: A young princess on her adventures against the forces of evil. She has a rebellious nature and resents her parents for giving her a personal guard but all worry is throw out when she finds out who it is. Join the two young teen and watch as they face the forces of evil together, in a new AU.
1. Prologue

**My Knight in Shining Armor.**

**By Large H**

**Prologue… Thing, maybe, IDK. again**

**Welp here is my next project. This will be a new au where Marco and Star both grew up on Mewni. Marco being the same safety kid he always was but also a royal guard. Star will be her usual princess self. This story will show the progression of both charters from when they first meet to the end. When will this end I have no idea. The outcome depends on how I feel. **

**The Story will of course have Starco but will not feature any for the first few chapters. Total length will be anywhere from 15-25 chapters.**

**Please remember that I am only 16 and have a lot on my plate already. Between work and school. Plus I already have one fanfic in production.**

**My Knight, My General, My King is and will always be the main story and will be released 6 days a week. I will probably produce this once a week and one shots will eventually be published within that time frame.**

**(Please also remember that the schedule for release is not absolute and I may release this more than once a week or not at all. Depends on my mood.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a stereotypical day in the land of Mewni. The eagles were flying and the people filled the streets. However today would change all. For Mewni and for two young teens. Star the princess and soon to be Queen of Mewni was once again recovering from one of her crazed warnicorn rides. The young blonde haired teen had recently been given the magical and royal family wand. The wand possessed powers like no other and had been left to a 14 year old rebel princess. (You can imagine how that turned out.) Some say the princess was the cause for a fire in a royal village others say she spent her time fighting monster.

The young Teen walked out of her royal quarters. The room was large and displayed many different posters and other knick knacks that she had acquired over the years. The room was painted in the same royal blue as the rest of the castle. Star stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the throne room. The large room displayed three large chairs one for each of the royal family members . The room had a large dome window and large oak doors at the front. Manfred, a servant of the castle announced Stars presents.

The Queen and King looked up from their papers. Moon, Stars mother sighed at the presents of the rambunctious teen. "Hello dear how are you." Moon was hoping it was some form of mix between good and okay. "I'm doing well." She replied. Moon once again took a deep breath. "Star due to your recent excursions, I have been forced to put you in the hands of our kingdoms most trusted adviser. He is someone who can both protect you and hopefully calm you down." Stars faced turned to a frown. "What, I don't need some babysitter to tell me what to do!" Star looked away from her mother with a small pouty face. "Star this is for your own good. He will be back very soon. For now please try to stay out of trouble. I've dealt with enough worried royals for one week." Star sighed and nodded her head.

Star once again found herself in a weird predicament. Not like the one she was used to. Usually she could be herself whenever she wanted but now thanks to the addiction of a guard at all times she would probably have to become prim and proper at all times. She hated the idea of it and wished she could just be left alone. Star walked out of the throne room and into the halls of the castle. She decided it was best for her to just enjoy the day ahead. Since it would probably be her last as a rebellious and rebel princess. Star made her way to a small garden on the castle grounds. She sat on a small bench. The garden was no bigger than a large room yet had all sorts of flowers. The flowers where all sorts of colors pinks blues, purples, yellows, oranges, and reds were just some of the colors.

Star was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that she would be tied down and watched like some kind of wild animal. She thought about her life and how she wished she was a peasant rather than some royal princess.

A Large figure stepped into the garden. He was about 6.2 with tan skin and dark hair. He had the most beautiful brown eyes anyone had ever seen and his cute mole made him even more handsome. However, his face was not without its faults. The major one was his large scar across his left eye that ran from the top of his eye to the bottom of the eye. The man wore a large set of armor that was blood covered however, the armor was shinny otherwise. The man sat across from her on another bench he stared off into space. The man finally stopped looking into space and looked at the young princess. He smiled at her but a frown came to his face once he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. The man walked over to Star. "Noth...nothing." she stammered, she was on the verge of crying again. "It's okay, whatever you need, I'm here for you. I know I'm just some random knight but trust me I will do whatever it takes to help you." He smiled at her, she slowly miled back. His smile was so infections that there was no other response to be had. She finally managed to speak. "My mom wants me to have a personal guard. I'm just worried that I will lose my sense of adventure and not be able to have fun like a use to."

"Well if it's any help, maybe you don't have to." Star gave him a confused look. "Maybe you can still do whatever you want but have your knight there with you. His job is to protect you. Not to limit your fun or make you sad." Star nearly hugged the man but pulled back. She was the princess, not some normal girl. The man smiled at her and stood up. "I hope we meet again someday, you seem to be a good friend." The man walked out of the garden and towards the barracks.

Star smiled even more. "If only he could be my guard. He definitely could defend me and he is so nice." Star sat in the garden admiring the beauty around her. She looked at the flowers and the trees. Star finally left to go rest. The day had been an emotional roller coaster and all she could think of was her bed.

**Meanwhile.**

The young knight walked into the barracks. He made his way over to a table near the corner of the main forge and began to take his armor off. The knight pulled out his small kit of cleaning supplies and began to shine and wax the armor. "I really need to be more careful." The knight began to laugh. "That poor girl, I hope she wasn't scared of blood." The man began to think about what to do next. "Well I need to get to sleep. I've had a long day and I need to press my uniform for my new job tomorrow. "

The knight began to pack up as a familiar face walked over to him. "What do you want Higgs?" The man sighed looking at his close friend and rival. "Nothing Marco, I just wanted to congratulate you on your new position." Marco smiled. "Thanks, I will miss you guys very much though." Higgs shot him back a bigger smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Marco nodded and left the forge and retired to his bed for the night.

**The next day.**

Marco awoke to the darkness of his room. It was about 6 in the morning and he needs to prepare for his new job. Marco began to press his clothes and shine his medals. Marco wore a standard guards uniform. He had on a red vest and a black dress shirt. His pants were black and his boots were knee high and steel towed. Marco grabbed his sword and sheath off the bed and bucked the sheath to his pants. The rapier was beautiful and the hilt of the blade was made of gold and the grip was made from black leather. Rapiers were not a common sight among Mewmen knights and where used to display power and knowledge among the members. The sword was a gift from his parents. The sheath was also a beautiful work of art made from the same leather and gold as the blade. Marco looked like a high ranking guard and knight.

Which was true, he had graduated top of his class in sword skill and battle strategy. He had also served in the army for the last year and was now 15. Marco started on his messy hair and pondered how the day would go.

**Elsewhere.**

A young rebel princess sat in her room. She was doing her hair and trying to make sure that it was perfect. She wore a regal blue dress with gold accents and a small tiara. She looks absolutely beautiful and like the princess she was suppose to be. Star was filled with hope that the stranger was right and that maybe the person who would protector her would be more like a guardian and adviser rather than an overprotective and dismissive knight.

Star walked out of her room and down the hall towards the throne room. Manfred announced her presence and the Queen and king looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Star you look beautiful my dear." Star smiled at the compliment. "I know you're probably wondering who your guard will be so I won't waste your time." Moon nodded to river and began to speak once more. "Star your protector is some who graduated top of their class in sword skill and battle strategy and he is our top knight."

A man dressed in a red jacket and black pants walked into the throne room. He had a large scar on his left eye but smiled like he was the happiest man alive. He stepped forward and bowed to the king and queen. "I am at your service my queen." Moon smiled at the man. "Star I would like you to meet Sir Marco Diaz. He is from the small village of Echo Creek." Star looked at the man. She yelled with glee. "I'm so glad your the one who will be protecting me!" Star ran up to the man and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for your help yesterday." Marco smiled he didn't expect to be praised by the princess of Mewni. "Your welcome." He smiled back at her.

Moon coughed breaking the two from their conversation. "What do you mean by help." Star was still overjoyed by her new guard. "Sir Marco helped me by supporting me emotionally yesterday. I was worried that I would lose everything I enjoyed when I was given a protector but he assured me that just because someone will be by my side doesn't mean I have to give up what I love. He told me that his job is not to make me sad or depressed. His job is to protect me and make sure I feel both safe and happy at all times." Star smiled back at the knight once more.

"I'm glad he has already helped you dear and I hope you enjoy his company. You two may leave now if you wish." Star looked at Marco and grabbed him by the hand. He was pulled out of the throne room to who knows where.

Moon looked at River and smiled. "This might work out better than we expected." They both laughed and returned to their work.

**Authors Notes**

**Welp here is the first chapter of my new AU. Hope it was enjoyable, when I first started I had no idea how to write this and after the first half page I fell in love with this but My Knight, My General, My King will come first. **

**Feel free to leave a review and stay tuned for what's to come. If anyone knows of a similar AU, feel free to send it my way. I would love to read something similar.**

**My Knight, My General, My King reviews will be answered separately from this au so I have nothing else to say sadly.**

**Reviews are welcome! Please this is boring! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star led Marco through the halls of the butterfly castle. To where,only she knew. Star pulled Marco up a large center staircase and down a long Hall. There she began to show him around. "Here is my bed room!" she pointed to a door at the end of the hall. She then pulled him back down the stairs. Then she began to point out of other rooms. She pointed to a large door on the right hand side of the lower hall. "That's one of the four kitchens in the castle and you already know what's behind that door." The door was on the left side of the hall and was relatively small. "That's the garden we were in yesterday."

Marco was busy taking in everything. He wished she would just be quiet and tell him what to do. He wasn't her babysitter, he was her knight, her guard, and he need to protector her; not talk. However, the knight couldn't bring himself to dislike the young princess. She was very beautiful yet that wasn't his attraction to her. She was funny, cute and nice. However, he knew that this was only a job and pushed these thoughts down into his mind.

Star once again pulled Marco back towards her room their she pulled him to the side and began to speak. "So… What exactly are you supposed to do for me?" Marco was surprised by the question. "Anything you need princess but my main job is to make sure your safe." Star frowned. "So your not going to help me as a friend?" Marco looked at the sad teen. "Well I can always be whatever you need." Star smiled a little. "I don't want to force you to be my friend. I want you to enjoy being by my side." Marco smiled a little at this. "Well… we will see how this goes." Star smiled once more. "So… where will you be staying?" Marco looked at his small notebook in his jacket pocket. "Well I have a room set up for me downstairs in the guards quarters." Star sighed. "Well if your going to be my knight that won't do." Star walked into her room.

"Now where is this silly thing." She looked around the room and then spotted her end table. She opened the small drawer. In side sat her magic wand that she had left. Star walked back out of the room and turned to the right side of the hall. "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" Another door formed on the hall and she motioned for Macro to enter. Inside, Marco saw that all of his possessions had been moved and rearranged . Marcos room was twice as big as his quarters in the barracks and he was way closer to Star. "Thank you princess, this is much appreciated." Star smiled. "Your welcome Sir Marco." She smiled as he blushed at her and the use of his title.

The two continued to walk around the castle until Star decided that she wanted to pick some two walked through the garden that they had met in and Marco helped carry the flowers, she thought looked best. Star finally decided to sit down and rest after her long day. Marco stood next to the bench and looked around. Star looked up at Marco and frowned. "You do know that you can sit with me. Your also my friend." Marco sat next to Star and looked around the garden.

Then a portal opened in front of the two. Out stepped a weird bird man and his monsters. "Well Star butterfly it looks like you got yourself a knight." Star rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ludo." Ludo looked at his Monsters and pointed to the wand. "What do you think. I want your Wand!" Marco jumped in front of Star and pulled out his rapier. "Back away from the princess you monster!" Marco lunged forward with a quick motion. The monsters back off but quickly lunged forward at him.

Star jumped out from behind Marco and blasted the monsters. "Narwhal Blast!" The Narwhals shot out of the wand and land on a large giraffe monster. Marco lunges forward and cuts a two headed demon monster. Both wince in pain and run back through the portal. The others keep fighting. "Rainbow Fist Punch" A large spike and ball monster gets sent flying and lands on his head, where he lay unconscious. Finally a large frog came running towards the two with an axe in hand. "Jellybean Hallucination Mist." The frog monster stops running towards the two and begins to look in another direction. Marco punches the frog back through the portal and grabs the small bird like creature (Ludo) and throws him back through as well.

Star smiles at Marco. "Now that was fun!" Marco had a large grin on his face as well. "Yea that was really fun!" Marco looked back at the garden and then at the bench they were sitting at. Marco walks over to the bench and picks up the bunch of flowers Star had picked. "Here you go princess." Star walks over and takes the flowers from Marco. "Thank you." Star pulls Marco into a hug. "Thanks for helping me with the monsters." Marco blush at the princess. "No problem, It's my job to protect you." The two walked out from the garden and head for the dining room. The two had had a long day and needed rest.

**Author Notes**

**Just a half length chapter. The first few chapters will be short. Trying to progress the story to the point where I can write how I want this so yea.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 / Xzbro - I'm not to worried about burn out considering I was up until 12:30 last night trying to decide what to do. Lets just say this story is going to be fun and My Knight, My General, My King will be a roller coaster of emotions.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - no set design on Marco blade. It's not the one from My Knight, My General, My King. Marco will probably never meet Hpoo so It's a different blade completely. I've been enjoying blackwolfwrites stories lately and its based of the sword Tom gives Marco. For more info just look up a rapier. Their used for fencing I think.**

**brody Putnum - Thanks this one has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while.**

**Also Marco is only 4 or 5 months older than Star**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marco had been Stars guard and adviser for the past 3 months. They had become good friends. At Least as good of friends as a knight and a princess could become. He did his best to help her and support her when she needed it and he helped to bring out her more princess like side of her. Star enjoyed Marcos company and he made her feel safe.

"Hey Star." Marco greeted as the young princess exited her room. "Good Morning Marco." she greeted back. "How did you sleep?" he asked hoping it was good. "I couldn't sleep actually. I have been worried about Ludo and his monster for a while." Marco frowned at the news. "Why is that Star." Marco looked out a small window in the hall. "He said he had some new guy coming to work for him and that he would set me straight." Marco walked over and peered out the window with her. "We will be fine. I promise." Star smiled. "You think so?" Marco nodded.

The two walked out of the hall and into their favorite garden. "So… what do you want to eat today my knight?" Marco chuckled. "Whatever you want princess." Marco sat down on a bench and looked at the sky. Star sat next to Marco and looked at him. "Your doing the puppy dog eyes aren't you." Star nodded her head. "Fine I'll go make you some nachos." Marco walked out of the garden and into the kitchen. Their he walked over to his station that the chef had given him for occasions like this.

Nachos where a family specialty that Marco made. Star had loved them since he first made them. She had actually stolen the plate from him and eaten part of it. Marco laughed at the memory and continued to cook.

Marco walked out of the kitchen and back towards the garden to find Star still sitting on the bench. "Here you go Star." Star instantly took the plate and began to eat all of the nachos. "Thanks Marco!" she yelled still munching on the last of the plate. Marco just laughed at the princess.

Once again a portal opened up in their favorite garden and out stepped Ludo along with Toffee. "Well well well… we meet again Star Butterfly." Marco pulled out his rapier and began to cut at the monsters. Star jumped up from her seat and began to attack as well. "Rainbow Avalanche" A large wall of rainbows shot from the wand and knocked three monsters unconscious. Marco jabbed his sword at another monster but was hit in the head by a spike ball. Marco continued to fight even after what he presumed to be a concussion. Marco could barely stand but he punched the monster knocking it to the ground. The two continued to fight. After a few minutes the monster surrendered and retreated back through the portal.

"What were you thinking. Marco you need to be more careful! You could have been hurt." Marco rolled his eyes. "My job is to protect you. It doesn't matter what happens to me!" Marco yelled back, Star punched him in the arm. "Yes it does. I don't need you to be a hero! I want you to be my friend." Marco didn't even hear the last part all her heard were the words "I don't need you." Marco walked out of the garden.

He didn't care what the princess thought. If she didn't need him than what was he here for. Marco walked back to his room and grabbed some of his clothes. "If she doesn't need me than I guess I might as well go." Marco put on his pack and walked down the stairs. He pasted by the throne room and didn't look to see who was in it. He didn't care, he was still hung up on those words. "I guess I'm not really needed." Marco walked to the entrance of the castle and looked at the two knights on guard. "Tell the princess I'm leaving." The two knights looked at Marco with long faces. "What do you mean Sir Marco." Marco continued to walk. "You heard me." and with that Marco walked out of the castle and into the streets of Mewni.

Marco once again found himself alone. It had been years since he had actually found someone who he enjoyed the company of. The princess was nice and caring but if she didn't want him or even need him he would leave. Marco walked out of the city and into the countryside he didn't know where he was going nor did he care.

**Meanwhile.**

Star sat on her and Marcos bench worried about what just happened. "Why… why did he leave." Moon came running into the garden. "Star what happened?" Stars head shot up to see Moon in a frantic state. "What do you mean?" Moon was extremely worried even though she didn't show it. "Why did your knight leave." Star looked at Moon with worry growing by the second. "I might have told him that I didn't need him as my protector." Moon looked at her with even more fear than before. "Oh no…" Star began to cry. "Star he left out the front gate he said he wasn't coming back." Star began to cry even more. "I didn't want him to quit. I just can't stand seeing him get hurt."

Moon hugged her daughter tighter. "I know dear but we must find him." Moon stepped away from her daughter and out into the hall. Moon walked through the castle until she found Manfred. "Manfred assemble the guards I need you to find Marco Diaz!" Moon had more worry written on her face than she had had in a long time.

Manfred ran out the throne room and down a narrow hall. He exited the castle and ran through the streets of Mewni. Manfred finally made his way to the knights barracks. Inside he found most of the knights either training or goofing off. Manfred coughed a little to get their attention. Once Manfred made his presents know all the knights stopped and looked at him. "Manfred what do you need?" Higgs asked in a worried voice. "Sir Marco has left the kingdom. We don't know where he went and the queen needs him back immediately." Higgs thought about all the reason why Marco would leave but drew a blank. 'Why would he leave." Manfred sighed. "Princess Star told him she didn't need him so he more or less quit." Higgs and the rest of the knights ran out of the barracks and split into teams.

**Meanwhile…**

Marco trudged through the forest of certain death. He wasn't sure what to do. Marco felt bad leaving Star but he couldn't go back. She probably didn't want him back either. Marco sat in a small clearing in the woods once again starting off into the sky. He often looked to the sky for not only answers but as a way to pass time. Marco sighed with a heavy heart. "I guess my days as a knight are over." Marco sighed once more but before he could breathe again a hand fell over his mouth and he was thrown through a portal…

**Authors notes**

**What was this chapter. IDK. It kind of reminds me of a certain episode. You know the one with kidnapping and a big argument between friends. I just can't put my finger on it though. ;D**

**I've got plans to recreate most of my favorite episodes in the series up until season 3B but I will be picking and choosing what is cannon and what is not so keep that in mind. **

**Also do you guys want a running with scissors episode/chapter made. I can't decide.**

**Starco4everr - thanks!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - The next chapter is a little longer and I will consider reading yours and many others.**

**Xzbro - um okay...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marco looked around the room that he was in. It was dim and damp, nothing out of the ordinary just weird. "Who the hell are you." A smug face stepped out of a dark corner. Marco gasped at the lizard before him. "Toffee! What do you want." Toffee smiled at the knight. "What do you think we want. We want the princesses wand." Marco smiled. "You think I can give you the wand. I quit, The princess wants nothing to do with me." Toffee smiled. "Are you sure. She seems to be pretty attached to you."

Marco sat in his cage as he watched Toffee pace back and forth. "Well… we will just have to see how this all turns out." Toffee walked over to a large table in the middle of the room and sat at the head. Marco began to think about the princess and how he acted. 'At least she's safe.' Marco sighed and prepared to root away in the cell.

**Back at the Castle.**

Star ran around the castle a mile a minute trying to figure out what happened to Marco. "Why did he leave. I feel horrible. I shouldn't have yelled at him." Star continued to run around until she heard a noise come from Marcos room. 'What was that.' she thought for a second. Star knocked on the door. "Marco are you in there." No one responded so Star opened the door.

In the corner of the room sat a fly like monster who was twirling his fingers. "What did you do to my knight!" Star yelled at the monster. The fly smiled. "Nothing, what did you do to him." The fly laughed. "If you ever want to see your guard again bring your wand to Toffee."

The Monster flew out of the window and left Star alone in the room. 'What have I done!' Tears began to stream down Stars face. She couldn't think about the horror she may have caused Marco. 'I need to find him.' "I'm coming Marco!" Star ran to her room and grabbed her scissors off her desk.

Star cut a portal open and stepped through. She stood out side of Ludo's castle. She looked around to find that two other figures had been thrown out. Buff Frog sat with a fountain of what looked like baby frogs and Ludo sat in the mud wallowing in self pity.

Buff frog looked up to see Star standing before him. "Listen, Star Guard boy has been captured. Toffee hold him captive in castle." Star nodded to Buff frog. "Can you help me get my knight back?" The Buff Frog nodded. "I will do so. Babies need place to live." Ludo chimed in as well. "I want my castle back!" Star and the two monster rushed to the door of the castle. "Narwhal Blast!" The door to the castle flew off its hinges.

Star and the two monster made their way to the main room. Toffee stood from his seat. "Well… well well if it isn't the princess." Toffee had a large smile planted on his face. Marco looked at Star. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Star turned to the direction of Marco. "What does it look like. I'm saving my best friend." Marco smiled at her.

Toffees monster began to rush Star and tried to get the wand from her. "Supersonic Leech Bomb." Green Leeches shot from the wand and landed on Marcos cage but had no effect. Buff frog tried to fight off the monsters but needed help. Star turned from the cage to the monsters and yelled. "Super Strawberry Shake Quake!" the monster were sent flying and retreated back through the castle. Star jumped into the air and landed on a chandelier above. "Shimmering Destructo Cannon!" Her wand transformed into a cannon and a rocket shot off. The bomb landed on the cage but didn't cause any damage. Some of the monsters once again tried to take the wand from Star but she just pressed forward standing a few feet from the cage. Star held her wand up and focused on the cage. A pink beam of energy shot from the wand The cage exploded but Marco was okay. Star ran up to Marco and tried to pull him out but the cage reformed.

Toffee spoke up from his seat. "You won't be able to do that again. The cage is now twice as strong." Star turned to Toffee. She walked over to the table and dropped the wand in front of Toffee. "Fine take it. Now let my knight go." Toffee pushed the wand back over to Star. "I don't want your wand. Destroy it." Toffee had a grin come over his face. "Surprise!" Stars face turned to one of fear. "I… I don't know how." Toffee grinded even more. "Yes you do. It's the first spell you learned." Star began to form tears in her eyes. "The… The whispering spell." Star looked over at Marco and then back at the wand. Marco cage continued to come down slowly crushing him. Star sat down and picked up the wand and began to whisper. No one but her could hear what she said but that was enough. The wand began to fade losing it power and wings. A small horses soul appeared in front of it. Toffee grind and snapped his fingers.

The door of the cage opened and Star ran over to Marco. Star shoved Marco back into the cage and pulled the door shut. "What was the for!" Star pulled Marco into a hug. "It's not over." The wand began to shoot off beams of green light. Toffee looked on with the same sly smile as always. The monster and Buff frog ran from the castle. Finally the wand exploded destroy all of the castle and Toffee with it.

Star and Marco were okay thanks to the cage. Marco turned to Star and hugged her once more. "You'll be okay princess. I'm here for you." Star looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thanks marco." The ground began to shake and a tower of cristales appeared from the ground. Stars wand had reformed once more. Star walked over and pulled it out of the crystal. It looked different from before but was still whole.

All of a sudden the sound of hooves and feet could be heard in the distance. Knights appear above the group. One of the horses ran down the crater in the ground and the knight jumped off pulling Marco into a hug. "Who are you?" The man laughed. "Come on Mio, How can you not recognize your own father in his armor. "Dad!" Marco pulled the man into a hug.

Another knight ran down the crater and walked over to Star. "Princess what have you done. We need to get you back to the castle." Star nodded at the knight. Marco and Star hopped on a horse and rode back to the castle.

Moon and River waited in the throne room. The two teens came running in and stopped dead in their tracks. Marco bowed to the queen and stepped back. Star looked up at her mom. "Hi… mom." Moon looked down. "Star you abused your magic, chased off your knight and Destroyed your wand." Moon looked at her daughter with a bit of regret. "Did I forget anything." Star shook her head. "Mom the wands fine, see." Star held out her hand. Moon looked over it quizzingly. "I guess you're right." Star looked at her mother's face. "Please don't be mad." Moon smiled at her daughter

"I'm always mad. However, I'm happy you're alright." Moon pulled Star into a hug. "Thanks mom." Moon pulled away and walked over to Marco. "Sir Maco are you alright." Marco nodded. "Yes my queen." Moon smiled at him. "Good." Moon returned to her throne. Star and Marco walked out of the throne room for a much needed conversation.

"Princess I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier." Star looked up at Marco. "No I'm the one who should be sorry. I almost got you killed." Marco shook his head. "You highness it doesn't matter what happens to me. All that matters is that your safe. If your safe then I have done…" Star cut Marco off. "No… that is not your job. I don't want you to die for me. Your the best friend I've ever had." Star pulled Marco into a hug. "And I want you to stay as my protect and advisor." Marco nodded. "I can do that." The two teen walked to their favorite garden for some much needed peace and quiet.

**Authors Notes**

**Well I don't feel like doing the whole cleaved wand thing. Toffee will be back but screw Ludo! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter might be running with scissors.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 hekapoo no… Toffee yes. **

**Xzbro - have you watched the show. The knights are dumb, but Marco isn't so I'm really was just following the plot of the season 1 finale.**

**Blood moon ball. Stumb day, or running with scissors will be next not sure yet.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Star woke to an unfamiliar sight before her. It had been over a month since the fight with Toffee and Marcos near death. However, Star was happy, Today was Stump Day and It was also Stars birthday. Star quickly got dressed and ran out of her room.

Star ran down the hall and into Marcos room. "Wake up my knight today's is Stump Day!" However Marco wasn't in the room nor was any of his items that he carried with him. His rapier was gone and so was his jacket. "Ooo… No not again!" Star ran out of her room and done the hall towards the throne room. Tears began to fill her eyes. 'I've got to find Marco.'

Star ran into the throne room throwing the large oak doors open. "Mom Marcos missing!" Moon and the rest of the family who were attending the early Stump Day festivities looked up from their games. "Star calm down." Star looked at her mom like she was crazy. "What do you mean calm down. My knight is missing!" Moon laughed. "Star, Marco left late last night ." Star shook her head. "You mean you just let him walk out!" Moon shook her head once more. "Star he went to see his family and friends that he hasn't seen in more than two years." Star stopped crying and looked at her mom.

"What do you mean?" Moon laughed once more. "Marco took the day off to go be with his family. He hasn't had a day off since he started working and he deserved a break." Star had a small frown on her face. "I… I just wanted him to experience the holidays with us. He is really important to us. You know." Moon nodded her head. "Yes he definitely takes care of you and he has helped us many times."

A tall man coughed from the side of throneroom. "DId you miss me?" Star looked up to see Marco leaning on a door frame. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I thought you left my knight." Marco shook his head. "I would never do that to you. I just had to go say hi to my friends and family." Star nodded.

River walked over and patted the Knight on the back. "I'm glad you could be here for Stump Day." Marco nodded. "It is my duty to protect the princess your highness." River patted Marco on the back again and whispered. "Well don't forget about your own family." Marco nodded and whispered back. "I only have my parents and my baby sister." River nodded once more and walked back over to moons side.

"Today we pay thanks to the roots of our kingdom. To the Stump!" River points over to a stump sitting on a pedestal and the rest of the family yells out. "To the Stump!" River walked over to a table and picks up a book. "Now gather around to hear the story of the stump." (Several boring Minutes later.) "And that's the story of stump day! And it is why we come together with our friendships for a full twenty four hours to honor the stump." River pauses. "Or else…"

"Happy Stump day everyone!" Star runs over and hugs Marco. "Especially you my guard since this is your first once with us" Marco smiles at star. "Thank you princess." Star walks over to a fire along with the rest of the family to look back on previous years of Stump Day. Marco however, walks out of the room and down the hall.

Marco walks into his room and grabs a large coat. He walks down the halls of the castle and out a side door of the castle. Marco had somewhere more important to be than with the princess. It was a tradition for him on Stump Day that he would volunteer for a local orphanage or a local soup kitchen to help those who are in need.

Marco walked into a small soup kitchen in the center of the kingdom. "Hello Ma'am." Marco waved his hand at a red haired girl who was giving out soup and other foods to those who didn't have anything for the holidays. She looked up. "How may I help you… Sir.?"

"Sir Marco of the royal guard." The Marco stuck out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand. "How may I help you?" Marco shook his head. "I wanted to volunteer." The girl looked at him questioningly. "Shouldn't you be at the castle with the other knights." Marco sighed. "Yea, I should be with the princess but this is something I do every year." The girl had a look of admiration on her face. "Okay you can start by handing this out." The girl placed a large book into Marcos hand. Marco got to work quickly and made short work of the supplies. After a few hours everyone stopped coming in and Marco waved to the girl and walked back to the castle.

Marco walked through the streets of the desolate city. Everyone had gone to sleep. Marco slowly walked back with a grin on his face. Helping always made him feel happy. However, Marco frowned when he saw an old man sitting on a bench with little clothing. "Sir are you cold?" The man looked up. "Yes Sir." He responded. Marco frowned at the man and his poor state of being. "Here take this." Marco handed the man his royal guard uniform top that he wore on a daily basis. "You need it more than I do." The old man smiled. "Thank you… What is your name." Marco smiled at the man. "I'm Sir Marco Captain of the royal guard." The older man smiled once more. "Sir would you like to come back with me. You could have a room for the night." The man shook his head. "You've done more for me than anyone has in a long time… Thank you." Marco waved to the man and walked back towards the castle

He was shivering but it was well worth it to put a smile on someone's face. Marco walked back into the castle and down the large hall. He was covered in snow and ice. Marco walked towards his room and sat down on a small bench and looked out a window. Star gazing always calmed his mind. 'I shouldn't have left the princess but people need me.' Marco sighed and continued to sit.

A young princess walked out of her room. She had tears in her eyes and worry all over her face. Marco looked down from the sky and towards the sound of shoes clicking on the floor. Star walked over to him and hugged him. "Where did you go. I was worried about you again. You just left me and my family without a word." Marco frowned. "I didn't do anything." Marco looked back out the window. "Marco where is your jacket." Marco sighed. "I gave it to a man in the street who was cold and had no place to go." Star stopped crying but still had tears down her face. "So you left to walk around?" Marco shook his head.

"I left to do something I do every year. I volunteered for a soup kitchen to help the needy. Why should I stay in a castle. When people go without." Star hugged Marco. "You shouldn't. You did the right thing like you always do." Marco looked down at is watch. The time read 11:58. Marco looked back up to Star. "Happy birthday Princess." Stars mouth dropped. "You… You remembered." Marco nodded his head. "How… How did you know, I didn't tell you and I didn't expect you to do anything." Marco smiled. "Look out the window princess." Star looked away from marco and smiled. "This is the best thing anyone has ever gotten me." Outside the window snow poured down but the shine of the Northern Star out weighted the white of the snow. Princess you are my northern Star, you lead me to places I never thought I would go, Thank you." Star smiled and hugged Marco. "No… Thank you Sir Marco for everything you have done."

Star walked back to her room and Marco did the same. Star sighed when she entered her room. "Why does he have to be so kind and compassionate. Why do I feel this way about my knight!" Star once again sighed and laid down ready for what tomorrow had to bring.

**Authors Notes **

**Shining armor updated yesterday but decided to be weird so**

**乁****། ****˵ ◕ – ◕ ˵ ****།****ㄏ**

**Hope you enjoy both stories and feel free to leave a Review because I've got nothing to respond to. :(**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marco and Star were once again sitting outside in their favorite garden picking flowers and conversing on different personal matters. However, Marco had a bad feeling about the day. Soon him and Star sat down on a bench and rested. "Hey Marco what do you want to do next." Marco shrugged. "Whatever you want." Star smiled. "How about nothing at all." Marco nodded

The two began to get up to go inside when a flaming portal opened up in front of them. Stars smile turned to a frown. And a demon boy stepped out of the portal. "Hey Star." Star walked up to Tom and slapped him across the face. "Go away Tom!" Tom rubbed his face. He breathed in and out to calm himself. "Star I just came here to ask you something."

Star raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" Tom smiled. "I wanted to ask you to the Blood Moon ball." Star sighed. "And why would I go with you." Tom shook his head. "Star i've been anger free for 30 days and I have an anger management coach ." Marco walked up to star and looked at her. "Star is this the demon ex boyfriend tom?" Star nodded it her head. "Well then I guess you should be leaving."

Toms eyes filled with fire. "And who are you supposed to be servant." Marco frowned. "I'm Stars personal guard." Tom rolled his eyes at Marco. "Star you don't have to come but please consider. I'll meet you here tonight." Tom snapped his fingers and a portal opened once more.

Star sighed and looked at Marco. "I'm going." Marco sighed, "Fine but I will warn you not to go." Star nodded it her head and left the garden. She headed to her room and began to get ready. She worked on her hair, putting it into a ponytail and put on a beautiful red dress. Star looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. 'This is not a date. It's just a dance, nothing special."

Star rang a small bell Tom had given her when they first met. A demon strapped to a carriage rose from the ground and the door opened. Star stepped inside and was transported to the underworld.

Tom stood at the opening of the ball and welcomed Star. "Hi Starship!" Star smiled. "Hi Tom." The two walked into the ballroom and looked around. "You want to take a photo." Star shook her head. "I was thinking we could just hang out." Toms eyes had a little fire in them but her nodded. "Sure Starship." The two walked to a corner of the room.

A weird demon walked up to Star while she was getting some punch and started complaining. "You know princess you made this ball really boring. Tom got rid of all the fun things. For instance, the blood, the exploding trash, the ugly demons and so much more!" The demon stormed off before Star could even fight back.

Star sighed, she really wasn't having that much fun and wished Marco would show up. Tom walked over. "Hey. I wondered where you went." Another demon walked over to the two. "Hey you want to dance?" Tom looked at the demon once more with fire in his eyes. The demon rolled his eyes. "Ooo. I see, you want your soul and her soul to." The demon made a jester with his hands.

Before Star could once again question what anyone meant another demon creature tapped on a microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward. When the light of the Blood Moon drips down and selects two lucky souls. It binds them together for eternity."

**Meanwhile**

Marco sat in his room watching the sky. He sighed as looked skyward. ``I can't believe she went with him' Marco had a small frown on his face. 'Why do I even care.' His constituents decided to speak up. 'Because you don't want to see her hurt.' Marco sighed once more. Marco heard a voice out of nowhere. "Blood Moons tonight. The night of lovers. Marco shot up and looked at the painting of a captain on his wall.

Marco grabbed his helmet off his desk and raced to Stars room. He grabbed the bell and tapped it. A carriage appeared and he stepped in.

**Back at the Ball…**

A hand with a red crescent moon moved downward. "Hey Star i'm gonna go get up some punch." Star nodded. "Okay…" Star walked out to the dance floor. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Her breath hitched. All of a sudden the light of the Blood Moon shined down on the two.

The two teens began to dance perfectly to the music. Star stammered at the man before her. "Star." Star smiled as they dance. "How did you know my name." Marco sighed. "It's me." The man opened the flap on the helmet. Marco stood before Star. "M… Marco?"

All of a sudden a ball of fire came out of nowhere and shot Marco across the room. Marco looked up to see Tom filled with rage and anger. "THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME!" Fire shot from Tom and the room was filled with fire. However Star shot off a bolt of ice that froze Tom solid.

"Comeon Marco lets go." Star grabbed Marco by the hand and they left the ball. "So infuriating!" Star walked off the carriage and out onto her balcony. "I tried to tell you Star. Tom is a bad person." Star growled angrily. "I don't mean Tom. Your infuriating!" Marco had a frown grow across his face. "I… I was just trying to do my job." Star sighed. "You don't trust me to do things on my own. I'm 15, I can handle a demon prince."

"I know you're trying to protect me but, you need to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a knight in shining armor, I need a friend and adviser." Marco looked down at the ground with a small frown on his face.

He walked over and sat next to star on the railing. Marco sighed once more. "Your right, I shouldn't be so over protective. I'm sorry I ruined your night." Star smiled and turned to him. "Well, You didn't ruin everything my knight. At least I know you can dance." Marco smiled and Star removed the helmet from his face. "Hat Hair. Wow, We both said. The same thing. Okay stop that" They both said at the same time. The two jumped back in surprise. Star pulled out her wand and Marco unsheathed his rapier. "You know I can have you beheaded for pulling your weapon on the princess." Marco frowned. "Sorry." They both began to laugh and Star pulled Marco into a hug. "I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me for that to happen."

The two smiled at each other before Marco walked out of the room and back to his bed. And Star did the same, she needed rest. However, neither of them would get any kind of rest. They where to busy think that same thing. "Why do I feel this way.' The two teen eventually fell asleep and got some much needed rest.

**Authors Notes**

**Welp here is your Blood Moon Ball chapter… Nothing new just a few changes. I hope you guys enjoyed tomorrow is either a knight in shining armor chapter or a my knight my general my king chapter.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yes.. Yes she has.**

**Xzbro - maybe…**

**FREFERNA2008 - fair enough. However, there won't be too much different from the original. However, I will probably make Toffee have an army or something along that line. (Also keep quiet about the plot of this story. You've given away enough.);D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marco walked around the castle. Star was yet to wake and he was bored. Marco found nothing out of the ordinary. However, this day would change his life forever. Manfred a servant of the castle ran up to Marco. "Sir Marco Queen Moon needs you to do some duties". Marco was confused by this. "Why me?" Manfred shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She just gave me this list."

Manfred handed Marco the list of items for him to gather and work to do. Marco looked over the list and noticed that all the items requested him to leave the castle. "Manfred, I can't leave the castle, Star needs me." Manfred nodded his head. "Why don't you use Stars scissors." Marco nodded and quietly walked towards Stars room and walked in. On the end table sat the scissors Marco grabbed the scissors and walked out without waking the princess.

Marco walked to his room and began to cut portals and grab the necessary items for whatever Moon or Star needed. 'I still don't understand why I am doing this.' Marco continued to grab what was on the list until he formed around 6 or seven portals in the room.

Marco had finally gotten the last item on the list when a red portal opened next to him. A demon looking girl stepped out the portal. "Who gave you dimensional scissors flesh wade?" Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the princess did." Heckapoo grabbed Marco by the collar and threw him through a portal.

Marcos eyes went wide as he looked around. It was like some kind of dystopian reality. ``Where am I?" Heckapoo laughed. "Doesn't matter, The princess doesn't own a pair of scissors so you must have stolen them." Marco sighed. "Listen I don't have time for this. I have to get the stuff on this list for Queen Moon." Heckapoo rolled her eyes. "Okay then, you can leave and never return. I keep your scissor as well or you can earn them." Marco had a straight face etched across his face. "Fine I do whatever I need to get the scissors back.

Heckapoo smiled. "Well then all you have to do is blow out this flame on my head." Marco ran towards Hekapoo but she dogged him. Marco landed face down on the ground. He stood up and looked out over a small hill that the two stood on. In front of Marco stood over a thousand Hekapoo clones. Marco at this point considered quitting but decided against it. 'I need to get them for the princess.'

**Meanwhile**

Star woke up she was in a daze and had no idea what was going on. "Where is Marco?" Star ran down the hall and into his bedroom. In the sat a large red portal. Her worst fears came to mind. 'No…' Star grabbed her wand and jumped through the portal. She stepped out to a barren wasteland before her. "What is this place?" Star walked through until she found a small building.

**Back In the Never-Zone.**

A figure draped in a red coat rode on the back of a dragon cycle. He looked to be about 30 and was extremely well toned. The man had a scar running down his left eye and wore clothes that were ragged and old.

The man and his dragon cycle landed outside a small forge building. Two Heckapoo clones waited outside. He charged the two and quickly defeated the two. He pulled out a book that contained pages of an unreadable language and X out flames. The last two flames in the book where crossed out. "One left to go." The man walked inside to find the Dimensional forger hard at work making a pair of scissors.

"Only one left muscles." The man walked over and the forger bowed to her. "Go ahead and claim your prize." The man shook his head. "You know, you really gave me a run for my money old friend. I thought I lost you a long time ago. The never zone has not been kind you know." The forger nodded her head. "Well guard I believe it is time you claim what is yours." The man nodded and blew out the last flame. The demon handed the scissors to the man. "Here, Now give them a swing." The man nodded and swung the scissors. They transformed into a rapier similar to the one he had before.

The blade had a blue guard and a black grip. The blade itself shone like silver with his name carved into the blade. "Thank you Hpoo." The demon gave him a slap and her flames created a bald spot on his head. "Really." She smirked. "Don't call me that!"

The twos conversation was interrupted by a loud thud as the doors of the forge where thrown open. "Where is my Knight!" The beautiful princess yelled. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the man.

The man ran up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Princess it's me Marco." She took a step back. She was drooling a bit due to his features. "Marco?" The man removed his cloak to reveal that is was his guards uniform top. "Marcoo…" Her cheeks began to redden.

Marco smiled at her. "Princess how are you here and why are you so young. Star snapped out of her daze. "Marco it's only been like 8 minutes on earth." Marcos head shot around to Heckapoo. "Why didn't you tell me!" Hekapoo shrugged. "You'll find out soon…" The grin on her face gave told him everything he needed to know.

"Are your ready to go Marco." Marco sighed and looked back at Heckapoo. "Dude the decision is yours." Marco nodded and then walked over to Nachos his dragon cycle. "I'm going to miss you girl." He hugged the dragon and walked back over to Star. "I'm ready princess."

Marco pulled out his rapier and cut a portal into the sky. The two stepped back through into his room.

Star rubbed Marcos shoulder and laid her head on his chest. "Are you alright Marco?" Marco sighed as he looked out the window. "I don't know princess. I changed a lot when I was there. I've killed people. I've seen loved ones die before my eyes. It's just cereal that I'm back here."

"Keep going Marco. I will listen." Marco began to tear up. "I… I forgot most people's names and how to read and write in Mewman. Princess I hope you understand that I will never be the same." She shook her head. "Please don't leave, don't go back." He pulled her in tight. "Never." The two sat in the room talking about Marcos experiences and the life he left behind. The road to recover wouldn't be easy but Marco had the princess to led him through it.

**Authors Notes**

**Marcos back from the never zone and has a story to tell.**

**FREFERNA2008 - yea good guess**

**Xzbro - op… maybe.**

**Starco4everr - thanks**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - not sure she isn't intended to be a main character. Soon though.**

**Bedrock Armor - yea ;3**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marco and Star sat in their favorite garden talking about his experiences and other events that happen while he was in the never zone. "Marco something is worrying you. What is it." Marco sighed but he didn't answer. "Marco what is bothering you." He still didn't answer, he just looked to the sky. "Sir Marco, I command you to tell me what is wrong." Marco had tears pouring down his face. "Do you ever feel that you lost something so important to you that you can't go on." Star shook her head. "No but I almost did." Marco nodded his head. "Can you tell me." Marco sighed once more.

"When I was in the never zone a lot happened. Something I'm not proud of and others that I regret with more than anything." Star fell silent. Marco took this as a sign to continue. "I… I let my Fiancée die in front of me." Star was still silent as ever

"Her name was Jackie. During the time I was in Dimension X-103. I was a leader of a guild trying to track down a rogue Heckapoo clone and she was a young apprentice of a lower guard. We spent years together before I ever even managed to confess to her. Things were smooth for the most part and we got along well." Marco had more than enough tears to fill a dam at this point.

"Me and Her were captured by the "police of that dimension and imprisoned. Both of us had been stabbed and shot with arrows. She bled out in my arms as I cried for her to stay with me." Marco pulled out a necklace that he wore around his neck.

"This was hers, she gave it to me so that I would always remember. It was my fault we were captured and my fault she died." Star grabbed marcos chin and had him look her in the eyes. "Marco you couldn't have known that and It isn't your fault." Marco shook his head. "Star I did so much good while I was their but I can't help but feel bad that I let down the one person I was supposed to protect. I can't have that happen again." Star leaned onto Marcos shoulder. "It won't my knight, I promise." Marco smiled at Star for the first time since he had been back.

"Star is their a place I could bury this shell. I need to put my demons to rest. I can't move on if I'm stuck with is reminder." Star smiled and nodded. "How about we bury her here so that she is always here with you in your happiest place." Marco smiled. "Yes princess that would be nice."

A gardener walked into the garden with a few supplies prepared to work. Marco waved the gardener over to him. "Sir, do you have a shove?" The gardener nodded. "Here you go Sir Marco. What do you need it for anyway?" Marco didn't answer, he just walked over to a small oak tree that stood in the corner of the garden.

Marco dug a small hole in the ground under the tree and pulled out a small picture that he held in his coat pocket. "I will always remember you." Star walked over and pulled Marco into a hug. "It'll be okay." Marco nodded and the two walked out of the garden towards the throne room.

**Meanwhile…**

A thick green sludge moved across the beaten and torn ground of what was once Ludos castle. The green goup moved towards more of itself reconnecting and growing whole once more. The body began to reform and a green lizard like creature came to form.

"It's good to be back." The monster had a smile across its face that gave away its intent. "I'm coming for you butterfly and that peasant boy of yours." Toffee trudged through the waste land towards the southern end of the Mewni kingdom. Their he planned his attack.

The trip would take days and he would have to traverse mountains and marshes. Along with the forest of certain doom. Toffee began to head south with nothing but his usual suit and tie.

Toffee walked across the plains, the mountains. And Forest of certain doom with ease. He met no competition and no other life of any sort. Toffee was stuck in the head skimming what to do next. His hand began to ache in pain. "What the!" Toffee clutched his hand with his other. The hand began to glow green and A half Star formed on his left hand.

He smiled at his hand. "This might have just get interesting." Toffee continued to walk and after several days he made it to the monster village. Many of the monsters in the village ran into their homes when they saw him however, some just looked the other way.

Toffee walked into a bar and noticed something off. Many of the monsters continued to look at his hand. Toffee laughed. "What scared I might use it on you." The crowd nodded. "I'm in need of an army. Is anyone is willing to fight the queen and her stupid daughter." Many of the men looked the other way. However. Slowly they all turned back to him.

The men nodded to him and turned back the other way. Toffee whispered in a low voice. "Meet me at sun down in the far southern part of the village." With that toffee walked out of the bar and head to the southern part of the village.

It was late evening and Monsters slowly began to turn up. Over 100 of the worst and dangerous creatures imagine showed up. However, one in particle struck out to Toffee. "Rasticore is that you." The monster bowed. "Good to see your alive." Rasticore replied. "Good to see you two general." Toffee nodded. Then another familiar face appeared. "Seth you're alive." A monster with a robotic arm and jaw walked out from the corner of a small hut. "As I live and Breath." The general walked over to the two and began discussing.

After a few minutes Toffee turned back to his men. "Listen up all of you. With in the next coming days I will be preparing to invade the butterfly castle. I want to vanquish the reached Butterflies from this dimension and destroy their lineage." the crowd let out a cheer. "Now are you ready to fight with me!" The monster nodded and Toffee and the monster began to set up a camp at the southern edge of the village.

**Authors Notes**

**Toffee what is he up to… Poor Marco.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yea another short one.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Princess sat on her throne as the people of Mewni voiced their problems to her and the royal family. Each situation had been handled with relative ease except one. Buff Frog, a recently evicted monster of Ludos had come to the queen to voice concerns about a growing army in the southern parts of the kingdom.

"Queen Moon army has been growing bigger each day. We worry that attack may come not only to monster kind but to all Mewni." The Queen nodded to the frogman. "Yes Buff Frog, I will send my knights to survey the growing army.

Moon turned to look out over the court. "Sir Marco, will you go get lady Higgs and some other knights to survey the southernmost town." Marco was hesitant, he looked up at Star. Marco bowed, "My Queen, I'm not sure if I should go. The princess would be left unguarded and I'm in no shape to lead a team, not after…" The Queen looked at the knight quizzingly. "After what?" Marco sighed. "It's… It's not important my Queen I will go." Marco walked out of the throne room and headed towards the barracks of the castle.

"Star, What was Sir Marco going to say." Star looked down to the ground as if she hung her head in shame. "Sir Marco he um…" Star couldn't answer. "What is it Star." Star sighed heavily. "Sir Marco spent 16 years in the never zone. He watched his Fiancée die in his arms." The last part came out at only a whisper. Queen Moon didn't answer she was taken back unable to speak.

**MeanWhile…**

Marco walked through town and watched as the citizens went on with their daily lives. Marco slowly made it to the barracks. Their he found Higgs and MrStabby waiting for him. "Hey guys. Queen Moon wants us to go on a scouting mission in the southern monster town." Higgs gave Marco a confused look. "Why does she want us to go their."

"The Queen has intelligence that believes that there is an army amassed on the southern edge." Higgs nodded and began to grab supplies. "Marco where is your sword?" Higgs asked as she looked at him with an empty sheath. "Right here." Marco pulled out his scissors. "Marco those are dimensional scissors." Marco shook his head. Marco pulled the scissors from his belt and swung them through the air.

The scissors transformed a beautiful rapier and glowed a slight tint of red. "How did you get them!" Higgs yelled in confusion. "I would rather not talk about it." Higgs nodded once more. "Heckapoo can be a cruel demon." Marco had a face of shock. Higgs only smiled at the boy.

The three knights finally made their way out of the barracks and began their track through the forest of certain death. The trip would take days and supplies would run low. After three days of trekking the group made it to the village

The three made camp outside of the village on a small hill that overlooked all of the surrounding area.

The day grew short and the sun began to set. Flames in the distance began to rise. "Higgs look." Marco pointed in the direction of a large camp that housed over a hundred tents. "I see, Marco how many do you think their are." Marco scanned the camp. "At least 200 if not more." Higgs nodded. "MrStabby do you see anything." MrStabby nodded. "Yeah, I see what looks to be their general. He's a lizard dressed in a suit and tie." Marco slapped his head with his hand. "Of course… Toffee." Marco grabbed the two by their shoulders . "Listen you two, we need to get away from here. Toffee probably knows we're already here. He is always a step ahead."

As if on cue a lizard with a gem for an eye walked up behind the group. "Where do you think your going." Rasticore grabbed the three knights and brought them to Toffee. "Sir I caught these three scouting the perimeter." Toffee looked over the first two, nothing out of the ordinary just the normal knights. However the third lit a fire in his eyes. "You!" Toffee grabbed Marco by the throat. Toffee raised his left hand. "You caused this!" Marco coughed as Toffee set him back down on the ground. "You are nothing, you can't even protect the one your suppose to."

Marcos eyes lit with fire and the shackles that held him broke. "Don't ever say that to me. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Marco slammed Toffee into the ground and grabbed his sword off a table. Toffee stood from the ground and smirked at the boy. "You think you can fight me." Marco shook his head. "I don't have to." Toffees eyes grew green with light. "Execute the knight." Rasticore grabbed an axe off the table and swung it at Marco. The swing missed and Marco slammed Rasticore into the side of the tent.

Rasticore stood back up and charged towards Marco but once again Marco sent him into the wall. "Time to go!" Marco grabbed Higgs and MrStabby and cut a portal but to the castle. Higgs and MrStabby went first and both made it through. However, when Marco jumped through Toffee fired a blast from the wand that hit his right leg causing him to yell in pain.

The three landed in the middle of the Throne Room. Moon and River sat on their thrones looking down at the knights. Higgs and MrStabby stood before the Queen and bowed but Marco tried to stand and came falling down onto the floor. Marco all the while screeching in pain.

Star ran into the room from all the commotion. "Marco!" Star ran over to him and picked him. "Marco are you okay." Marco sighed. "I'm fine Princess." Star slapped Marco on face. "You are not alright, look at your leg!" Marcos leg was gushing with blood. "I will be fine."

Marco turned to the Queen and King. "My Queen, Toffee is planning an attack against the kingdom and has 200+ Monsters ready to fight…" Marco fell out of Stars grasp landing on the floor once more. "I need a doctor!" Star yelled as she frantically tried to make sure Marco was okay.

The doctor finally arrived and put Macro into a gurney and wheeled him to the hospital wing of the castle.

"Star we need you here to help us prepare for Toffees attack." Star shook her head. "I'm not going to lose him." Star ran out of the room towards Marcos hospital room.

**A week Later.**

After a week of recovery Marco was ready to protector Star once more and would need to be ready for what was to come. Reports had come in that Toffee had amassed another 200 monsters and was soon to be on the doorstep of the great Butterfly Kingdom. Both Marco and Star had spent the past few days training. Trying to be as prepared as possible for what was to come.

**Authors notes.**

**Well Marco should be okay. Plus he held his own against Rasticore so e isn't helpless.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Good.**

**Xzbro - maybe because you would be right**

**Chapter 2 of separate but not forgotten is out fanfic being weird again...**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Toffee was in the war tent preparing the finale preparations for the assault on the butterfly kingdom when Rasticore brought in a pale mewman hag. She looked to be over the age of 60 and looked to be of little value. "Why did you bring that thing here?" Rasticore pointed to the hags cheeks. Toffee bent down for a closer inspection.

"Who are you?" Toffee rubbed his jawline as he looked at the woman. The hag cleared her throat and began to speak. "My name is Ms. heinous and I believe we have a common goal." Toffee smirked. "Go on…"

"I am the rightful heir to the butterfly throne. I was swapped at birth for a peasant girl. I am the daughter of Eclipsa and Globgor, the king and queen of darkness." Toffee had a devilish smirk comes across his face. "Now I know why you brought her here."

**Meanwhile…**

Star and Marco stood outside in a training field preparing for Toffees attack. Marco had healed almost fully and was able to hold his own against the rambunctious teen. "Okay that's enough knight we can take a break." Marco sheathed his sword and walked over to the panting princess.

"Here take this." Marco handed star a bottle of water. "Thank you my knight." The two laid against each other as they caught their breath. "So what do you want to day princess." Star shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what do you want to do." Marco didn't answer once again he was lost in his mind.

Star punched Marco in the side. "Hello Knight are you listening." Marco shook his head. "Yea… Yea I'm good." Star rubbed his shoulder as the two sat. "What's bothering you this time." Marco shrugged. "It's not important." Star sighed she worried he never open up to her.

"Okay Marco let's go in and see what my Mom and Dad are doing." The two stood up and walked into the hallway. The two walked through the castle and talked about the events that would take place during the day.

Star and Marco walked into the Throne room. Marco bowed to the king and queen and star curtsied to her Mother and Father. "Hi mom, what are we doing today." Moon looked up from her paperwork. "Nothing just preparing for Toffee." Star nodded. "Do you think he is going to attack soon. "

"Yes we believe it will be in the coming days." Star nodded once more and walked out of the throne room there was nothing going on in her life currently and she was ready for a change. There would be many changes to her life in the next few months.

**Authors Notes**

**Well this is a very short chapter but whatever. Didn't feel like making this long winded so yea.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yes, yes he does.**

**Starco4everr - back to normal sure… whatever that is.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sound of blast hitting the walls woke a young knight from his sleep. It was around 7 in the morning and many had not yet woken. Marco jumped from his bed and grabbed his sword and sheath. He wasn't dress for battle but he need to protect the princess. Marco ran out his room and knocked on the door of the princesses room

"Princess are you awake?" Star opened the door in what looked to be a frantic state. "Marco what's going on." Marco sighed and looked around the room. "Toffee is attacking." Star nodded and grabbed her wand. Star swirled her wand in her hand and created armor for her and her knight. "There we should be ready." Marco nodded and the two ran down the hallway.

The two ran down into the dinning room of the castle. River and Moon where still their trying to get ready themselves. "Mom, where are the knights?" Moon had a worried face. "They're still in the barracks." Marco nodded and ran out the dining room.

Star yelled for him to come back but Marco was too far gone to hear her. "Where is he going!" Moon patted Star on shoulder. "To get the knights." Star and her family began to instruct the servants and other towns people to get to safety in the lower chambers of the castle.

Marco raced down the steps of the castle and through the streets of Mewni. He watched as toffee hurled balls of magic towards the castle in the distance. Marco ran through the streets frantically trying to tell people to get in side or go to the castle.

After running for what felt like minutes he made it to the barracks. Inside the knights had frantic faces and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. "What are you doing! Now is not the time to run it fear!" The knights all stopped and looked at him. "Listen, Our Queen needs use and It is our duty to protect the people of this kingdom. Now let's show them what we're made of!" The knights raised their swords in prowess agreeance.

Marco and the knights rushed out of the barracks and head for the castle. All the while balls of magic flew past nearly killing the men. Marco had to dodge a few and the other knights had to move as well. After what felt like hours of running the knights made it to the castle.

Marco ran into the throne room to find Star and her Mother instructing people on where to go. "My Queen I brought the knights." Moon nodded and brought them to a center table. "Okay I want you to form three groups. Each of you will be in charge of a different task. "Group alpha, your in charge of a frontal assault . Beta, you take defense. Charlie, you protect our flank." The knights nodded and assembled into respective groups. "Marco I want you to stay with the princess and protect her." Marco nodded. "At all cost." he added.

The three groups raced out of the castle. Alpha and Beta ran towards the front while Charlie stayed at the rear of the castle. The battle would be hard but the men knew the cost. Alpha began to rush the enemy but the monsters did the same. Both Mewman and Monster were hard pressed on beating the other. However, due to Toffees military prowess, he had the upper hand. The knights continued to fight back to no avail. Each swing would be by a heavier one from the opposition.

After 10 intense minutes of fighting Alpha squad had fallen. Most of the members had been killed and those who survived were unable to fight. Now beta held the line as the monsters continued to fight against the Mewmans. However, Beta was in luck. A Large blue butterfly came down from the castle firing off blast of red and blue energy. "Queen Moon!" The knights shouted as she charged to destroy the monsters.

After an hour of fighting 70% of the monster army had been killed however, The Lizards survived, easily growing back appendages.

**Meanwhile.**

Toffee watched as the Mewmans fought his men. "They don't know what's coming." Toffee and Miss Heinous smiled on as the battle was fought. "I think it's time Meteora." Heinous nodded and marched onto the battlefield.

The knights had a look of confusion written on their face. Andrew a squire walked up to the hag. "Who are you." Meteora smiled. "Your worst nightmare and the rightful heir to the throne." Meteoras eyes began to glow green and she drew in a breath. The squires energy was sucked from him and the other knights looked on in fear. "Witch!" The knights yelled.

Meteora once again laughed at the knights. "That's not how you treat your queen." Meteora began to suck the energy out of the knights. One by one they fell to the ground and the screams fill the air. Moon stopped her fighting and turned to Meteora, Moon flew up to face the beast. "Who are you?" Meteora just laughed once more. "I'm the rightful heir to the throne!" Moon flew skyward away from Meteora and began to charge an attack.

However, Meteora fired a blast of her own towards the queen. The blast hit one of Moons wings causing her to plummet towards the ground. Moon landed inside the castle where Star was helping the last of the citizens get to safety. "Star where is the high commission?" Star pointed outside the castle. "They got here a few minutes ago." Moon nodded however, she was unable to transform back into her form. "Mom are you okay." Moon shook her head. "No but that doesn't matter."

**Outside the castle.**

The Commission had been focusing on Toffee however, their efforts had been redirected to Meteora once the queen had been hit. However, none of them stood a chance. Omnitraxus energy was sucked from him as soon as he grabbed Meteora. Rhombulus was too much of an idiot to even get a shot off. Hekapoo was the only one who even stood a chance but, even with her clones and portals she couldn't take on Toffee and Meteora alone. Leckmed tried reviving Hekapoo multiply times but perished with his last attempt .

The commission was gone and there was nothing anyone could do. Star and Moon watched as the commission had their energy sucked from them. Tears filled the two eyes. "Mom is there anyway we can save them." Moon thought for a second. "Yes but it's too dangerous we would need to grab them and take them to the magic sanctuary." Star nodded. "All hope is lost isn't." Marco walked up behind the princess and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No." Marco smiled at the princess before running out the doors of the throne room.

"Marco!" Star yelled as he ran out. "Not again." Moon pulled star close to her. "What is he doing?" Stars eyes were once again filled with tears. "He's saving the kingdom."

Marco ran into the battlefield. The war torn grounds of the castle was covered in blood and the bodies of knights. Marco pushed through he didn't care. He wasn't going to let the princess get hurt.

Marco swooped into the small area where all on the commissions bodies lay. Marco grabbed Omnitraxus skull. Hekapoos body, Rhombulus body and Leckmed horn. Meteora and Toffee both turned to the boy. "Ooo… look the peasant boy." Marco didn't stick around for the confrontation. He pulled out his scissors and cut a portal back into the castle. This time he wasn't hit by anything, he made it through. "Here my Queen." Marco gave Moon all of the commission and handed her his scissors. "Take care of them." Marco turned from the Queen and walked down to a knight who was being bandaged in the throne room. Marco grabbed the knights sword and saluted to his queen. Once again he rushed outside to fight Toffee.

Toffee, Seth and Rasticore stood looking over plans on how to invade the kingdom. "Sir, We need to attack now!" Rasticore had a hint of anger in his voice. Toffee shook his head. "No The butterflies are no longer the priority. That hag has the same power as them. Our new goal is to destroy all magic." Seth began to process what Toffee had said. "What do you mean." Toffee had a sly smile on his face. "That hag will betray us and use us like her ancestors. We must destroy the magic well. In turn, that will destroy all magic and remove all power." Seth and Rasticore nodded.

"For now she is our ally. However, this is the worst idea of them all…" Toffee retained his calm demeanor as always. "but we need all the help we can get. The plan stands still. Break the bond, Tear the fabric, Cleave the stone, Stop the magic." The group nodded in agreement and began the next phase of the plan.

**Authors Notes**

**Well the war has started and who knows where it's going. Ooo wait I do and so does FREFERNA2008 for the most part.**

**FREFERNA2008 thanks for the suggestions and everything else much appreciated**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yea wars coming like right now can't you see. ;D**

**Xzbro - Someone say FREEDOM!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Star and Moon cut a portal to the magic well. Both step out and walk up to the lake side. The water is calm and eerie. "What are we doing here?" Moon looked out over the water. "What we have to do." The two walked up to a gator siting on the beach sand.

"So is he like the guardian or something." Moon shook her head. "No. He's the guardian." Moon turned to the gator. "Wah, Wah." He called back to Moon and then entered the water. "Have you lost your… mind?" Moon laughed

All of a sudden a large dome building rose from the lake. Moon led Star and the bodies of the magic high commission into the building. She began to pull on a large valve in the center of the building. Pods rose from the water in the sanctuary. "Place the commission in the pods." Star took all of them and put them in each of the pods. Moon began to twist the valve but nothing came out.

Star and Moon walked to the top of the spring and looked down the shaft. "Is it suppose to be like that." Another voice could be heard from behind them. "Yes… Yes it is." Star and Moon turned around to find Toffee and his men standing at the front of the sanctuary. "Toffee… how did you find us." The Lizard smirked and walked closer to the two. "You act like I don't know what this place is." Moons mouth hung open.

"What do you want Toffee." He smirked once more. "What do you think. I want to see you lying on the ground died." The rest of the lizards began to laugh. "Now princess we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Star showed no emotion in her face.

"And what would that be." Toffee grinned. "You and your mother say the whispering spell inside the realm of magic." Toffee had a larger grind than before firmly planted on his face. "Surprise!" Stars mouth hung open now. "What…" Toffee began to laugh sadistically.

"Now princess get this damn wand out of my hand." Toffee smiled at the queen. "Or I'll do it myself." Star stared toffee down. "And how will you do that." Toffee looked at Rasticore and Seth. "Fetch the wand." The two lizards walked over to Star. "Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!" Star yelled as loud as she could but nothing, nothing at all came out of the wand. "How… How did you!" Toffee had his sly smile once again firmly planted on his face. "Come on Princess you should have thought this through."

The two lizards walked over to Star and pulled the wand from her hands. "Now it is time to do what must be done." Toffee held both wands in his hand." Toffee began to laugh his maniacal laugh as he looked at the princess and began to speak. "Break the bond, Tear the fabric, Cleave the stone, Stop the magic."

The wands energy drained and two millhorses floated from the wands. "How did you know?" No response toffee just looked down at the wands as they began to shoot energy out. The room flashed white and the sanctuary exploded.

Once the dust settled, none of the lizards expect for toffee stood and Moon had somehow survived even though she was beaten and battered. "Wheres… Wheres Star!" Toffee smiled once more. "She's gone." Toffee crushed what was left of the wands in his hands.

Moon ran up to toffee and began to punch him but he didn't flinch. "Now I will be going Moon. I have a kingdom to conquer. And we don't take kindly to those who don't surrender."

**Meanwhile**

Star awoke in a place she had never seen surrounded by green slime. "What is this place?" Star looked around. Nothing, there was nothing to be seen just and endless amount of green. Memories came flooding back.

"Ooo… no. I'm dead!" She yelled as she began to swim. She flailed around there was nothing else she could do. Then a light began to shine. Nothing bright but enough to be seen. Star began to swim towards it. However, no matter what she tried she couldn't reach it. She began to suffocate and she passed out.

Star awoke once more to something she hadn't expected. "Glossaryck what are you doing. And why is there a pot of soup!" Glossaryck snickered at Star. "Well princess you better get used to it because you are dead." The memories came back once more. "Now how about you have some soup." Star shook her head. "No I need to get back to my Mom and stop Toffee." Glossaryck shook his head.

"Star you need to try this soup." Star looked furious. "No I don't, I need to save my Kingdom!" Glossaryck shook his head. "Seriously just try it." Star finally relented. She took the spoon from Glossaryck and looked into the vat of soup. Another dim light shone in the pot. "This… This was a test!" Glossaryck smirked. "You were testing me!" Star dove in head first and pulled the light from soup. The small yellow ball of energy began to grow and form.

A small horse grew inside and a butterfly appeared on its back leg. Glossaryck smiled once more and looked at Star. "Now you may go." Light enveloped the teen once more and she was gone.

**Back in the real world.**

Toffee and Moon looked towards the sky as a shooting Star shot over the sky. A wand began to form above them and a hand reached through grabbing the wand. Star stepped out in a beautiful orange and gold butterfly form. She turned to her mother. "Hi mom!" (Scary Voice.) "**Wheres Toffee.**" Moon pointed to the lizard. Star smirked.

Light shot from the wand and hit Toffee directly. His screams could be heard through the powerful spell as he was vaporized. All that was left of the lizard was his skelton and some of his flesh. What was left of him began to laugh. "You think you've won… HA YOU DON'T MAKE THE PLANS I DO! ME… ONLY I KNOW HOW THIS ALL TURNS O…" The body feel lifeless. Toffee was gone but Star had one more threat to deal with.

He flew through the sky towards the castle. She needs to save her kingdom and her knight. Star made her way through the halls of the castle. She found Meteora sitting on the throne. She held Marco in her palm as she smiled her villainess smile at him. "You think you could stop me peasant." The door flew open snapping Meteora from her conversation. Star didn't give her time to react. Star began shooting beams of energy towards Meteora but there was no large effect. Stars powers were weakening.

"Princess!" Marco yelled as he watched her fight. Meteora had swung her paw inches from Star. Star was running on borrowed time. She continued to fire blast of energy towards Meteora but to no effect. Meteora realized that she couldn't fight forever, and decided to make things a little fun.

Meteora grabbed Marco and began to suck the energy from his body. He didn't fall lifeless immediately. Marco had enough time to swing his sword once more. The sword landed directly on Meteoras neck. His body fell limp and he dropped to the floor.

"Marco!" Stars eyes filled with rage. "**YOU HURT MY KNIGHT!**" Star charged her energy for one last hit. Meteora was to busy worrying about the cut to notice. Finally once the blast was at full power Star let go.

"Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast!" Metora turned and the blast hit her full force directly in the face. Her body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. She was dead and there was no turning back.

Star fluttered to the ground and landed peacefully. She was beaten and battle worn but at least she was alive. Marco drew in a breath as he came back to consciousness. "Princess!" Marco ran over and picked Star up and held her in his arms. "Princess are you okay." She opened her eyes to a sight she didn't want end. Her knight held her in his arms with a worried but relieved face. "Hey." He smiled back at her. "Hi."

**Authors Notes**

**Well time for the next phase and for anyone wondering about eclisa… she's at the grandma farm… **

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yes and Yes, Toffee has a wand embedded in his hand so yea.**

**Xzbro - Op kind of, I don't know if he wasn't really in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a week since Toffee and Meteora had been defeated. Marco and Star were getting back into the swing of things. Marco had been by Stars side at all times no matter how much she opposed it, he wasn't going to leave. However, she couldn't blame him and was glad he was there .

For the first part of their day they had been listening to a meeting with the high commission. Nothing important had happened and after about the halfway mark the commission had kicked the two out so that they could talk to Moon.

"Why do you think they did that?" Marco shrugged. "Well I guess we could go sit in the garden." Marco nodded and the two walked into the garden. Each lay in the grass as they talked about the events of the war. Marco still had a frown on his face. Star figured it was because of the never zone. "What's wrong?" Marco once again zoned out. "Marco! WHAT IS WRONG!" Marco sighed. "Nothing Princess."

Star laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me." Marco sighed once more. "Listen I've seen things no one should ever have to see yet that isn't what bothers me." Star raised an eyebrow at Marco. "What do you mean."

Marco looked to the sky. "What's wrong is that I failed you and I promised I would never let harm come to you." Star frowned a little. "You died and there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless and… and." Star rubbed his shoulder. "What did I say knight!" Marco shot Star a confused look. "I told you that I need a friend and adviser not a knight in shining armor." Marco smiled and looked back at the sky.

"I guess you're right but still you died and I can't forgive myself for that." Marco looked down at the ground and Star sat silent. After a few minutes Moon came into the garden. "Star, Marco I need you to come to the throne room." The two stood and walked behind the Queen.

When they entered most of the royal blood stood in the throne room. Everyone was their from the Butterflies, the Johansens, the Lucitors and many more were there. "Mom what is this?" Moon and Star walked to the throne as Marco stood at attention in the front of the room.

Once the royal family was seated. Moon rose from her seat and stood before everyone. "Hello everyone, I have a grand announcement to make. I know that everyone is worried about the safety of the kingdom due to our recent encounters with Toffee." Moon took a long breath as she looked over the crowd.

"And I know a lot of people are worried about the future of the kingdom… So I would like to announce that I have moved the date for the competition for my daughter's hand in Marriage." Stars jaw dropped she couldn't say anything. "And I would like to announce that it will be held in two days time. All are welcome to sign, however my husband will choose who is capable and fit for her hand." The crowd began to cheer as Star put her face into her hands and almost began to cry.

She wasn't ready, hell she was far from ready. She wanted to live her life and she definitely didn't want to marry. Then there was the idea of marriage just the word poisoned her mouth. She didn't want to marry and it definitely wasn't supposed to be some royal ass hole who wanted her name and power. She wished that it would just go away but it definitely wasn't going to.

Marco frowned as he watched the princess nearly die of both embarrassment and fear. Marco felt bad for her however, he knew there was nothing he could do. He wasn't royal and the king wouldn't choose him even if he tried. Marcos heart had almost broke in two. The person he would call his best friend had been taken from him at least four times now and this time everything stood in his way.

Star ran out of the room she was done and her mother was powerless to stop her. Star ran as fast as she could and locked herself in her room. She was more than done she wanted to quit and let it all be over. But she stopped herself she was a Johansens, tough as nails. She decided to just lay in her room until the day came and no one was going to change her mind.

Marco sighed as he watched her run out of the room and the crowd watched as she left. Once she was gone he could hear the royalty talking. "She will never be a good Queen." "All she is good for is her title." "All you need to do is win and we…" Marco decided to just block it out. Marco sighed and walked out of the room there was nothing he could do.

Marco decided to take his mind off it and he settled on doing something he hadn't done in over three years. He walked to his room and shut the door. Marco was over at his mirror on the wall and spoke. "Call Dad." The mirror began to ring and after three rings his father picked up, "Hey son!" Marco waved to his father. "Hey dad, I got some news and I'm worried." Marcos father raised an eyebrow. "What is it son." Marco sighed. "I'm worried about the princess. The Queen just announced that the competition for her hand in marriage is two days from now." Marcos father nodded his head,

"Why are you worried son." Marco frowned. "I'm worried that it isn't what she wants or even needs. She isn't ready and…" Marco father began to laugh. "Okay son i'm just going to give you some advice, If there's something worth fighting for don't run away." With that the call ended leaving Marco to his own devices.

**Authors notes…**

**Wonder why Marco called his dad and poor Star!**

**Xzbro - yea, you got a problem with it! FIGHT ME!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The days flew by like nothing. Star was still mad at her mother and Marco was still worried about her and everything that was going to happen. Both of the two had done nothing but stay in their rooms for the past two days. Star had been crying the entire time and Marco was preparing.

Marco sat in his room looking over blade it was something he was proud of yet, he wasn't going to be able to use it. Marco needed to keep his identity secret if he was going to go through with his plan. Marco stood up from his bed and walked into a closet. He pushed his guards uniform jackets out of the way and walked to the left side wall. Their on the wall was a small key slot. Marco had had it installed for a time like this. He began to punch in the code. (667) The door opened to reveal a suit of shiny silver armor. Marco smiled as he looked at his uniform.

Marco began to put on the gauntlets, chest plate, legs, and boots. Another sword hung above the armor stand. Marco pulled it down and grabbed a back strap sheath from the side of the chamber. Marco also grabbed a red cape out of a small drawer as well.

Marco was read physically but not mentally. However, that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he needed to do. Marco sighed as he looked out his window towards the arena. 'Star is probably worrying herself to death right now.' Marco chuckled a bit to himself.

Star was worrying herself to death and she hated it. Servants where in her room getting her ready and making sure she looked her best. Stars hair was up in a bun. She hated the idea of being manicured for the knights and princes who would try to win her hand in marriage. She wished she could run away. Hell she even tried but decided against it. After another hour the servants had finished working on her dress which was the usual royal blue color and was similar to the one she wore on song day and the finale touch was her tiara.

Moon walked in to Star room as Star adjusted her tiara. "Star are you ready?" Star sighed and nodded to her mother. "Good, now let's get going so we don't keep your suitors waiting." Star was on the verge of tears, she hated this yet, there was nothing she could do.

Moon and Star got into a carriage in the front of the castle and road to the arena. Citizens waved as the carriage past and stare in wonder at the queen and princess. The carriage arrived and the two walked to the royal sitting area. "Where's dad?" Star asked looking for him. "Star don't you remember? Your father is the one choosing who is worthy to fight for your hand." Star nodded and grabbed the bridge of her nose.

A realization came over her. "Mom where is Marco!" Star was worried she hadn't seen him in days. Moon shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't even check his room." Star was real about to cry now, she needs him more than ever in this moment.

**Meanwhile…**

River looked over the 100 hundred suitors that had volunteered or had been chosen to be judged. Many of them where less than idea. Most were short in stature and had very little muscle. Others had no wealth, no power, nothing. River had to make choices that would benefit the kingdom.

After 10 minutes of intense thinking river had decided on 7 of the 9 that would be chosen. The first five were easy, they were all crown princess of the royal blood lines. Wealth and Power came with them. The other two were also easy to choose due to their strength and their high title with in the system. However, there were two knights that River kept coming back too. One was a tall boy about the princess age. He stood at about 6.2 and was strong. River smiled at the boy, this was his personal choice.

The other was a much older gentleman, who stood at about the same height as the first and had obviously been battle worn. The man was actually Mewnes best knight in his prime and he still could fight with the best.

Both ended up being chosen. River had made his choice and it was clear that he knew what he was doing. Each knight was given a color pin to distinguish one from another. Once all of the knights had put on the pin they were marched out to the middle of the arena.

"Today is an important day not only to me but to all of Mewni. Today is the day the princess hand in marriage is won. I want to wish everyone luck in today's challenges. First I will explain the rules. Each of you will compete against others to see who is the best. Once the four challenges have been completed there will be two left and the princess will choose from that selection.

**In the royal booth.**

"Do we really have to do this mom." Moon nodded her head. "Are they going to die in this?" Star had a hint of worry in her voice. "No dear, no one will be killed, they will be eliminated however." Star nodded and turned back to the arena.

The arena had been transformed into an obstacle course. The first to go were a yellow knight and a Purple Knight who made it through with relative trouble. Both had slipped on a beam and nearly fell into the pit below. Next where the Orange and Green knights. The Orange knight made it through easily however, the green knight was shot by a fireball mid way through sending him into the pit below. Next the Blue and Grey knight went. Each made it through at the same time and only had minor scrapes on them. The next knight was the White knight. He made it through slowly yet he was unscaved. Lastly the Black knight and the Red knight made it. The Black knight had a bit of trouble on each of the tasks. Between the gators below, the slippery beams, the high intensity swing bars and other challenges he was struggling. The Red knight did each challenge with ease however, he helped the black knight through the challenge.

Once all of the knights had completed the first task they were lined up before River. He looked over each one before making his decision. "The Yellow knight and the Green Knight are disqualified." River walked up and patted both on the arm. "You tried hard and fought well." The two were escorted from the arena and made it to their seats.

"The next challenge is a fight against a monster. Each knight will face a monster and try to bring it down." Each knight was given their choice of weapon. The Orange Knight choose a broadsword, The Blue and Grey chose a spear, The White and Purple knights choose an ax and The Red and Black Knights chose a raipere.

The first knight to go was the Orange Knight. He was given a lobster like monster who stood at about twice his size. The Knight swung the sword fast and cut deep. However, the monster fought back and cut the knight on the left arm. It seemed to enrage the knight. Who fired back with more intensity nearly killing the monster on the spot.

The next three battles would be about the same, face a monster and nearly kill it. The White and Purple knights would have a difficult time however, each got over zealous and it nearly cost them their lives. The guards had to step in to stop the monsters.

The last two to go where once again the Red and Black Knight. Each showed extreme power and knowledge through their display. The monster was never able to get close to either of the two. The two looked nearly identical in skills. Both Monsters fell quickly and looked as if no harm had been caused to either of the monsters.

Star cheered from the stand. She was happy that the two knights had not hurt the monsters and that they were so well versed in combat. Moon smiled as her daughter looked genuinely happy.

The knights lined up once more in front of the king. "The White and Purple knight have been disqualified. However, I must inform you that the Grey knight cheated, he soaked his blade in poison that nearly killed the beast so he is also disqualified. Now leave." River pointed to the knight who hung his head in shame. The other two walked towards their seats.

"The next and final challenge will be a one on one fight with another knight." The knights looked at each other and nodded. "The Blue knight will face the Orange knight and The Red knight will face the Black Knight." The crowd cheered as the knights gathered their weapons.

The first fight was the Blue against the Orange Knight. Each was well versed with their weapon and each held their own. Both had trouble getting ahead of the other yet the Orange knight had more skill and power. After a long stalemate the orange knight had pinned the Grey knight forcing him to tap out.

The second fight was something that the entire crowd looked forward two. Each knight had such a similar fighting style that it would be interesting to see how it ended. River walked out to the middle of the area before the fight started. "This is the finale trial to see who has a chance for the princesses hand I want a good clean fight." The knights nodded and walked to opposite sides of the arena.

However, the Black knight walked back to the center and asked River something, The king nodded and stepped away. The knight coughed and began to speak. "I would like to announce something before we start. I am the knight in shining armor." While the name may not be important to some, the crowd gasped.

And then a whisper descended over the crowd. "I've heard that he ripped out a dragon's heart with his bare hands." "I've heard he died 10 years ago." The crowd was still in disarray. "I am not here to compete for the princess' hand in marriage. However, I am here pass down the title of knight in shining armor." The other knight although his face could not be seen and his voice was muffled by the helmet. "Father!" The Knight turned around. "What are you Doing here!" The two walked up to each other. "I should have recognized the fighting style." "I should have seen the sword." The two began to laugh. "Let's give them a show."

The two once again walked to the other end of the arena. Both unsheathed their swords and charged at one another. The blades clashed sending sparks flying. The crowd gasped as the knights fought. Neither could beat the other. Swing after swing their was no progress. Each knew the other and what the next more would be. "Give it up Father!" The Black knight laughed. "Son you have to fight for her!" The two knights went flying as they clashed. After 10 minutes of stalemate. The Red Knight threw his sword to the ground. "I don't need that anymore." The red knight charged causing the black knight to push his sword forward to block. However, the red knight rolled underneath.

The Red knight had his father by the neck and held him off the ground. "Yield father!" The crowd gasped as the man dropped his blade. "You are worthy." The red knight dropped his father and bowed to him. The two knights nodded and walked back to the center.

River walked out along with Moon and Star who were escorted down. "The Black Knight and Blue knight are disqualified and now the princess is asked to choose her suitor." Star walked up to the two and looked them over.

She contemplated the two. 'The orange knight has anger issues.`` she thought to herself. 'Like tom…' The princess then looked at the Red knight. 'He's protective, he helped his unknown father, he didn't hurt the monsters, he proves his worthiness to his father and he…' Star had made her decision. "I choose the Red knight." River nodded and escorted the Orange knight to the stands. "Now Princess you may unveil the man behind the mask." The princess reached up to the knights helmet but the knight stopped her hand. He bowed to the princess. "Your highness I did not compete for your hand in marriage. I competed for your right or choose. I want you to choose who you love because that is best for Mewni." The knight stood and looked back at the crowd before picking his sword off the ground and heading for the exit.

Stars mind was running a mile a minute she couldn't think. "Wait!" She yelled. The knight turned around to face her. "Yes Princess?" She ran over to him and pulled his hands into hers. "If it's the person I think it is behind that mask, I want you to know that you are my choice and that you are the one who has stuck up for me and helped me always."

The knight nodded and bent down so that the princess could remove the helmet. "Then you may." She nodded and removed the helmet. The crowded gasped but Star had tears running from her eyes. "I choose you." Star pulled the man into her arms holding him close. "Your the only one I could ever love my knight…"

**Authors notes**

**Well here is the big chapter, hope you guys like it. Who was the man behind the mask? **

**Well I've got a few ideas of what to do next but not enough to really keep the story going to much longer. So suggest ideas! **

**Xzbro - Never! ;) But anyway, how the hell would Marco know what Scotland is? Also FREEDOM!**

**Starco4everr - thank you!**

**Guest - FREEDOM!**


End file.
